Les pérégrinations d'un petit gros
by Garouf
Summary: Le premier coup de foudre et la première drague d'un certain adolescent à gryffondor : Peter Pettigrow. OS, aucun spoiler


Résumé : Euh... C'est pas vraiment résumable mais on va dire qu'on assiste au premier coup de foudre de notre cher Peter... Si ridicule...

Genre : fait historique, OS, délire, n'importe nawak

Disclamer : Pahamouah

Note de l'auteur : C'est un truc que j'avais tapé depuis perpette, mais on m'a harcelé pour que je l'adapte et le poste alors voilà... Donc à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, c'est juste un délire débile sans aucun scénario, un morceau de vie de notre Pettigrow (cf petit gros, j'ai compris le jeu de mot ya pas longtemps et je m'en suis toujours pas remise, lol...) Enfin voilà, bref. Bonne lecture !

- - -

**Les pérégrinations d'un petit gros**

Griffes acérées ? Ok. Canines aiguisées ? Ok. Oreilles relevées ? Ok. Poil lustré ? Ok. Moustaches frisées ? Ok. Queue lissée ? Ok. Heu... Attendez une minute... Comment ça, moustaches frisées ? Pourquoi ses moustaches étaient-elles frisées ? Ses moustaches n'avaient jamais été frisées jusqu'ici ! Ses moustaches n'avaient surtout pas à être frisées ! Une erreur lors de sa métamorphose ? Non, non, il avait bien respecté toutes les étapes de la transformation, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Mais quand même. Des moustaches frisées... Des moustaches... frisées... Des... moustaches... frisées... DES MOUSTACHES FRISEES ! 

C'était un scandale ! Une honte ! Une ignominie ! Un outrage ! Un.. Un.. C'était inadmissible, quoi ! Quel rat supporterait d'avoir les moustaches frisées, hein ! Et si c'était définitif ? Jamais il ne pourrait rejoindre ses amis avec des moustaches frisées ! C'était tout simplement impensable. Non, il devait surtout éviter les autres maraudeurs ou Sirius et James ne le lâcheraient plus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter une telle punition... Ses pauvres et regrettées moustaches, si lisses, si longues, si parfaites...

Un couinement de rongeur empli de désespoir se fit soudain entendre derrière le rocher où un certain Peter Pettigrow s'était caché pour prendre sa forme animagus à l'abri des regards. Un instant plus tard une petite boule de poils se faufilait agilement entre les herbes hautes en direction du saule cogneur qui représentait son meilleur refuge dans l'immédiat. Il était sûr de n'y trouver personne, pas même ses amis puisqu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour immobiliser l'arbre, et il pourrait donc tenter de comprendre comment il en était arrivé à cette situation si critique. Ses chères moustaches...

Le museau au ras du sol, le gryffondor se fraya un chemin entre les racines et les cailloux jusqu'à appercevoir au loin l'ombre du grand saule. Celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs assez agité aujourd'hui. Ce qui était assez bizarre puisqu'habituellement, à part les maraudeurs, personne n'osait s'en approcher. Sûrement un téméraire qui voulait se prouver quelque chose en narguant le plus violent des arbres. Quelque part, Peter pouvait le comprendre. Lui même provoquait souvent les pires catastrophes quand il essayait de se montrer à la hauteur de ses amis. Sans jamais y parvenir, bien sûr...

Alors que le rat trottinait tranquillement en direction de son refuge, on le vit soudain se rouler sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air s'agitant dans tous les sens, la gueule entrouverte, la queue battant furieusement le sol et des sons vraiment bizarres s'échapper de la bestiole apparemment agonisante. En fait, ça n'avait rien à voir. Le garçon allait très bien... Enfin... Physiquement en tout cas. A part ses moustaches inexplicablement frisées mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Non, non, il venait tout juste de se souvenir d'un jeu de mot que lui avait sorti Sirius la veille et qu'il n'avait pas compris jusqu'ici. Il n'en avait évidemment rien montré, riant avec les autres comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'il avait jamais entendu. Seul Remus l'avait fixé bizarrement mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait failli s'étouffer avec sa dragée surprise pendant ses gloussements.

_Le saoûl cogneur ! ça y est, j'ai compris ! _

He oui, vous savez maintenant à quoi ressemble un rat en pleine crise de fou rire. En voyant le saule se débattre furieusement contre un adversaire qu'il ne voyait pas, l'adolescent s'était souvenu de sa conversation avec ses amis. Ou plutôt de leur conversation, lui même ne faisant qu'écouter béatement comme à son habitude. Enfin bref. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ils avaient tant rigolé. C'est vrai que vu d'ici, on aurait pu croire que l'arbre avait tellement bu qu'il réagissait violemment comme son père le faisait quand il rentrait de la taverne. Il n'était donc pas un saule cogneur ! Mais un sâoul cogneur ! Ha ha ! Ha ha ha ! Il avait compris !

Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, non ? Au moins, la prochaine fois que Sirus la ressortirait, il n'aura pas à faire semblant d'avoir capté le jeu de mot...

Se remettant doucement de ses émotions - ce n'était quand même pas tous les jours qu'il avait des éclairs de pur génie -, encore parcouru de petits spasmes nerveux toutes les trois secondes et demi, le rongeur se remit néanmoins sur ses pattes et reprit tranquillement sa respiration. Pendant ce temps là, l'arbre s'était lui aussi calmé et un bon observateur aurait pu jurer avoir apperçu un rat avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est qu'il venait de se dire que le saule s'était arrêté parce qu'il avait peut-être décuvé. Ha ha ha ! Quel humour ! Eh oui ! Même Peter pouvait être drôle ! Il faudrait qu'il s'en souvienne et qu'il la ressorte à ses amis celle là !

Tout fier de son humour merdique, pardonnez moi l'expression, le gryffondor reprit sa route entre les herbes. Non loin de son but, il fut néanmoins déconcentré par une voix toute proche qui lui provoqua un frisson tout le long de l'échine. Génial... Maintenant il avait les poils tout hérissés... Curieux et suspicieux de savoir à qui appartenaient ces mots qui venaient de le faire réagir aussi bizarrement, Peter se faufila discrètement jusqu'à un petit rocher. Après trois tentatives infructueuses où il s'était d'ailleurs cassé une griffe, il parvint à grimper dessus et apperçut une jeune fille au pied d'un arbre. 

Et là... Ses moustaches frisées étaient passées au second plan de ses préoccupations. Devant lui se tenait la créature la plus incroyable qu'il avait jamais rencontré ! Fémininement parlant bien sûr puisque James et Sirius occupaient à jamais la première place toutes catégories. Mais cette fille, c'était différent. Il se sentait toute chose, euphorique... Et un rat euphorique, c'était pas un cadeau. Se secouant mentalement, Peter rassembla tout son courage de gryffondor et décida de l'aborder. Il bondit donc du rocher et galoppa joyeusement vers l'arbre où l'inconnue se trouvait.

Deux secondes plus tard, il effectuait un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé, trébucha sur une racine et percuta un caillou. Bah oui, il avait oublié un léger, très léger détail... Il était encore un rat ! Mais quel idiot ! Il ne pouvait pas aborder une fille en étant un rat ! Ha ha ha ! Quand il la raconterait à ses amis celle là, ils allaient être morts de rire ! Heu... En fait, ils avaient déjà eu pas mal d'occasions de se moquer de lui alors il allait peut-être garder ça pour lui. Oui, ce serait mieux comme ça. Mais il leur parlerait d'elle quand même. Elle était si... 

Poussant un profond soupir qui firent frétiller ses moustaches frisées, Peter retourna derrière le rocher qu'il avait eu tant de mal à grimper et reprit sa forme humaine. Les cheveux ébouriffés, une bosse sur le front résultant de sa rencontre avec le caillou, un ongle cassé et sa cravate rouge et or de travers, il bomba son torse et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la poufsouffle. Arrivé près d'elle, rouge cramoisi, il tenta un sourire charmeur plutôt maladroit, ses mains se tordant nerveusement dans tous les sens.

« Sa... Salut, moi c'est Peter ! »

Argh ! Pourquoi sa voix semblait-elle soudain si aigüe ? Quelle horreur ! Mais pour quoi il allait passer ! Pour un eunuque ? Nan pas ça ! Calme... Zen... On se contrôle et on fait semblant que tout va bien. Assurance avant tout. Sirius et James lui avaient donné tellement de leçons de drague qu'il devrait s'en sortir. Avec un sourire tellement crispé qu'il ressemblait à une horrible grimace, Peter se passa une main dans les cheveux comme un de ses amis le faisait souvent pour faire soupirer ses conquêtes. Evidemment, avec lui ça paraissait encore plus ridicule...

« Salut Peter, moi c'est Alizée. »

_Alizée..._

Elle était si... Et ses cheveux étaient tellement... Et son prénom était tant... Et ses mains... Et ses lèvres... Et ses yeux... Oh oui ses yeux... Et son sourire... Et son rire... Et... Oui... Oh oui... Aucun doute possible... Elle ferait décidément une rate parfaite ! (l'animal, pas l'organe...)

_Respire Peter... respire... ça le ferait pas du tout de s'évanouir ou de s'asphyxier devant elle ! _

Retenant un soupir rêveur et tentant de reprendre ses esprits, le garçon offrit un sourire moins affreux mais toujours aussi timide à l'adolescente. La voyant lui sourire elle aussi de façon amicale, il comprit tout de suite que son charme avait encore une fois opéré. C'est fou, il faisait vraiment craquer toutes les filles !

Totalement à côté de la plaque et émerveillé par la créature face à lui, Peter se laissa tomber sur la pelouse en face d'elle. Il était assez tenté de rester là sans rien dire à la regarder d'un air béat - et particulièrement idiot, il fallait l'avouer - la bave au coin de sa bouche entrouverte mais la voix de Sirius lui revint à l'esprit.

_' N'oublie pas Queudver ! Le plus important, c'est de faire semblant d'écouter et d'éviter de mâter la fille de façon trop visible. Va savoir pourquoi, elles apprécient pas nos marques d'attention... Ah oui et pas de main aux fesses, j'ai testé et je t'assure que c'est une mauvaise idée. '_

De toutes façons, Alizée était assise alors avant d'arriver à lui mettre une main aux fesses... Souriant d'un air débile à cette pensée, Peter se força à détourner les yeux de la jeune fille et fixa intensément un nuage, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Puis la voix de James se fit entendre de l'autre côté de son petit cerveau.

_' Sirius a raison pour ce qui est de reluquer les filles mais il faut quand même la regarder sinon elle va croire que tu ne fais attention à elle. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air là _cher ami _c'est quand même pas ma faute si les filles sont si compliquées. Et désolé si la drague, c'est un art que peu sont capables de maîtriser... '_

Se rendant compte qu'il ne la regardait plus puisqu'il observait un nuage, Peter écarquilla les yeux et les reposa aussitôt sur Alizée. Enfin... Disons que pour ne pas paraître trop insistant, il décida de regarder de temps en temps l'adolescente et de temps en temps le nuage. Ce qui fait qu'il donnait un peu l'impression de suivre une partie de ping-pong verticale et ça n'arrangeait absolument pas son aura d'une intelligence si supérieure...

Et c'est là que la révélation se fit dans l'esprit du gryffondor. Révélation qui ressemblait d'ailleurs un peu à la voix de Remus...

_' N'écoute pas ces deux idiots, Peter. Reste toi-même et tout ira bien. '_

Et là, Peter refixa Alizée en fronçant des sourcils d'un air concentré. C'est vrai. Il avait raison. Après tout, Lunard avait toujour raison, non ? Oui. Bien sûr. Néanmoins... L'animagus n'avait jamais vu le préfet draguer une fille, ni même regarder une fille d'une façon 'intéressée'. Sans compter le fait que s'il décidait d'être naturel, il passerait pour un idiot... Bah oui puisqu'il était naturellement idiot !

Yavait pas à dire, les filles c'était vraiment compliqué, il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête rien qu'à y penser. A moins que ce soit la bosse à son front... Ses yeux un peu globuleux toujours plongés dans ceux de la poufsouffle, Peter frotta d'un air absent l'hématome et retint tout juste une grimace douloureuse. Ah ouais, c'était bien la bosse en fait. De toute façon, ce ne pouvait pas être Alizée... 

_Alizée..._

Oh Alizée... Comme ce prénom sonnait doux à ses oreilles de rat... Elle était si... Et ses cheveux étaient tellement... Et son prénom était tant... Et ses mains... Et ses lèvres... Et ses yeux... Oh oui ses yeux... Et son sourire... Et son rire..

Repartant dans son rêve éveillé, le garçon en oublia totalement son traumatisme précédent, à savoir le mystère de ses moustaches frisées. Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses si passionnantes pensées existentielles au son de la voix si chérie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'un air stupide, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Bien, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais te laisser. J'ai cours dans un quart d'heure. »

Abaissant la main qui était restée depuis tout ce temps sur sa bosse, il se leva avec une certaine souplesse malgré son apparence et lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Il hésita alors à l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle de cours mais se souvint qu'il devait encore régler le fameux problème des moustaches frisées. Evidemment, il ne réagit absolument pas au mensonge flagrant de la jeune fille puisqu'on était dimanche et la regarda partir d'un air béat et satisfait. Son charme avait encore fait effet...

- - -

Pas de suite prévue, c'était juste un petit délire parce que j'aime ridiculiser Peter...


End file.
